ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Goop
Goop is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Polymorph from the planet Viscosia. Ben first turned into him in the episode The Gauntlet, when battling against a Techadon robot. Appearance Goop is a green humanoid pile of goo, that can take any shape. In Alien Force/Ultimate Alien, ''he wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In ''Omniverse, he has a nose-like beak and his slime is more messy. The Omnitrix symbol is located on the top of his Anti-Gravity Projector. Albedo's version of Goop is red and has no beak. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Omniverse appearance, but without a beak, his Codontrix symbol is on his chest, and he has two black straps across his chest. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but his elbows protrude from his arms, similar to XLR8. He also has a belt and black pants. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but the Omnimatrix IV symbol is on his Anti-Gravity Projector, which is now black with a green stripe going across it. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his ''Omniverse appearance but longer legs , AF/UA anti-gravity projector , no beak and the Omnitrix is on the chest, Powers and Abilities He is a shape-shifting, self-regenerating, almost indestructible green blob that weighs 200 pounds. Goop can wrap his slimy body around his foes and throw them around. Ben usually becomes Goop to avoid damage or needs a flexible form. Goop controls his slime with an Anti-Gravity Projector in a shape of a small UFO, and if the slime and the UFO are separated at least two feet, the slime will become inert until the UFO recollects it. Goop's voice comes from his UFO. The UFO can cause the slime to take any shape and even hover off the ground, and nothing can cut through goop. He can imprison someone inside of the slime, as seen in Good Copy, Bad Copy, Above and Beyond, and Primus. Goop is also able to fire off his slime, which gains powerful acidic properties upon impact as proven in Simple when he just transforms and says the first two letters and hits the ground. He can also turn solid. Weaknesses As potent as Goop is, he is plagued by the weakness of being limited to the very vicinity of the UFO controlling the slime. If it is so much as separated by Goop by more than two feet, the goo goes completely inert. The UFO must fly back within close range of the goo in order to reanimate it. It was shown in Primus that Goop's anti-gravity disk can be turned off with a push of a button, causing Goop's body to become inert. This was shown when Vilgax was tricked by Ben to turn into Goop to get the Omnitrix back. This weakness may or may not be in the Ultrimatrix. This form is also not too popular with Kevin and Gwen, as they both think it's disgusting. This is/was not helped by the remark made by Ben in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. ''("It's a sewer, of course there's Goop down there.") When Goop turns solid, he can be broken apart, but he can regenerate. Goop can be easily defeated if someone pull off his omnitrix. That weakness was removed in Omniverse,because his omnitrix simbol is now on his anty-gravity projector Ken 10 It was revealed that Goop wasn't in Ben's original 10. In ''Science Class,''Ben dropped some goop on the Omnitrix. Ken lost control of Goop once, but managed to save himself. Jack 10 In ''Jack 10, he can absorb water to grow bigger, and he can also shoot the water back out. Zee 10 In Zee 10 Goop was mentioned as the tenth alien in Symbiotrix by Zee﻿ Ben 10 Xtreme Power In the series Ben 10 Xtreme Power, he appears as an original alien. Ben 10: Generations *He makes his First Reappearence in the First Episode to blow up all other Vulkanus's machine, destroying it. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his UAF appearance but with bubbles inside him. He appears in The Strange Case of Mr. Pesident and Ben 10! to escape a holding cell. He appears in My Ex to defeat Fistina but failed. Ben 10,000: Omni-War He looks the same as in POTO, but with black stripes on his knees. He appears in The New World to escape from the Plutonians. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He looks like his Omniverse appearance, but without the beak and his slime is more humanoid. He appears for the first time in An Unexpected Upgrade where he fails to stop Dr. Psychobos. In Time To Go Useless, he goes ultimate for the first time. In You Are Begging For Trouble, he goes ultimate again. In A Day in the Life of A Hero, he defeats Bubble Helmet. He is used by BTUOU Ben in Ben Quest to fight Vilgax and Agreggor. Thorn 10 In Thorn 10, Goop's body is now blood red and the anti-gravity projector is black. Ben 10: Superverse Goop appears in Ben 10: Superverse and has a super version of himself known as Super Goop. Ben 10: Peace in Dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *IT'S YOUR FAULT ALBEDO! *Knight of the living rightmare *10.10.11 goop will be in vilgax 11 John Smith 10 Goop is one of John's original 10. Appearances By John *The New Girl (first appearance) *Nowhere to Run *The Omnitrix (x3) *Highbreed Rising *Pet Project (John Smith 10) *Cold and Cunning *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 1 (John Smith 10) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Vicktor: The Spoils (John Smith 10) *Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10) *The Visitor (John Smith 10) *The Purge (John Smith 10) By Kevin *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) *Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) *John 10,000 (episode) *Solitary Alignment (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle *En Garde (first re-appearance) *Deep (John Smith 10) *The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) *Metal John (episode) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Ninja (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Fight *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 *Trapped (John Smith 10) (used by clone 2) *Checkmate (John Smith 10) By Ahmad *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 By John *Round Three Part 2 *Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head) Phantom Watch By John *True Colors (first re-appearance) By Phantom *Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) Ancient Times *Art of the Sword (first re-appearance) *Goop Wars (x3) (second time accidental transformation; selected alien was Gravattack) *Mt. Olympus Spacewalker By John *Go! Part 1 (first re-appearance) *Omni War By Ben *Incursion (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) Kingdom Hearts By John * Disney Castle (first re-appearance) *Beast's Castle *Memories (John Smith 10) *Revenge of Darkness By Phantom X *End of the World Part 3 By Kairi *Birth at Twilight *Wonderland Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Castle Oblivion *Castle of Dreams John Smith 10: Final Fantasy After losing all his alien forms, Goop is the first alien John reunlocks. Appearances In Wild *Beginning By John *Beginning *Stranded (JSXFF) *The Goblins *Break In *Blessing of Artemis *Chocobo Races (by Ditto clone 2) *On the Hunt (JSXFF) Gavin 11 He is named by Evan and has only appeared in The Watch to imprison a Techadon robot. Ben 10/Generator Rex: Omniverse Goop's anti-gravity disk is now a metallic skeleton attached to a harness, the Omnitrix symbol is on the harness. the anti-gravity now speaks. Goop is voiced Dee Bradley Baker and the anti-gravity disk is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Interspace 10 In-Ter-Space!(offscreen) Brandon 10 Alien Force *A Familiar Face (First Appearance by Brandon Clone) *Years Ago (First Appearance by Brandon) *Your Mines are Mine *Unusual Experiments *Enchanted *Dimensional Dilemma *The Impossible Girl *The Ultimate Device *Mirror, Mirror (x2) *Sorcery Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Goop's body has gotten darker. Appearances *TBA Bryce Bowman: Origins Goop doesn't have an Antigravity UFO thing. Instead, he has small nanochip like devices that allow hiim to use his powers. The flow with his body, since they're microscopic. Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity In Divide And Be Conquered, Goop battled Kraab. Appearances Chaturn 10: Fan Force *Divide and Conquer Reo 19 *Time Problems PT 1 *I Am Goop! (x9) Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Surprise Visit (first reappearance, by Ben) *Azmuth's Invention *The Hero and the Huntsman *Truce *Ultimate Escape *Quest to Conquer Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *He's My Enemy! (first reappearance) *Good Vreedle, Bad Vreedle Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''An Unexpected Upgrade (first reappearance) *Time To Go Useless'' *''You Are Begging For Trouble'' *''A Day in the Life of A Hero'' *''Ben Quest (by BTUOU Ben) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Six-Seven-Eight (first re-appearance) *Date Fights *Harangue; Our Future Mayor Gallery Goop!.jpg|Goop in ''Good Copy, Bad Copy Goop.gif|Goop in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien emote Goop VilgaxAttacks.png|Goop in Vilgax Attacks Ultimate goop.png Chris 12 Goop.png|Chris as Goop 180x180_profile_ben10af_goop_01.jpg|Goop|link=Goop Gallery goopsm.png|Goop in Noah 10: Super Matrix. Dennis as Goop.jpg|Dennis as Goop Goo.png Goop BTUP.png|Goop in Ben 10: Ultimate Power. Goop-art-NickStone.jpg|Goop artwork by Nick Stone BTDW Goop.png|Goop in BTDW Goopreo19.PNG|in Reo 19 ElectrixvsGoopCoC.png|Sentient Goop running from Electrix in Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 GoopUnExp.png|Goop in Unusual Experiments BTE Goop.png|Goop in BTE 185px-Goop16.png 185px-Goop - Greetings From Techadon.png 185px-Goop defeating stone dog.jpg Goop12.png Albedo as Goop.png|Albedo as Goop in Omniverse Goop Albedo Unpixel.png|Unpixel By Echoson Category:Aliens Category:Ken 10 Aliens Category:Seth 10 Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:ICarly 10 Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Ben 10: Alien Acess Category:Hero Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Characters Category:Noah 10 Category:Fluidal Aliens Category:Finn 10 Category:Polymorph Category:Finn 10 Aliens Category:Goop's Fantastic Christmas Category:Finn 10: Ultimate Alien Category:Pikmin 10 Aliens Category:Pikmin 10 Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Fifth Element Category:Ben 10 alien force Category:Ben 10 ultimate alien Category:Ben 10 xtreme power Category:John Smith 10 Category:Minor Villains Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Ben 10: Supreme Force Category:Kai 10 Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ben 10,000: Omni-War Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:Alien Fest Category:Legacy aliens Category:Reo 19 Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound